The present invention relates to an ejection seat firing mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to an aircraft ejection seat firing mechanism.
A major point of failure of Martin Baker aircraft ejection seats is the primary cartridge. This failure is usually fatal. Two common causes of failure are neglecting to insert the primary cartridge and neglecting to screw down and torque the firing head. Each of these neglects is usually fatal.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an ejection seat firing mechanism of simple structure which eliminates failure to insert the primary cartridge and eliminates failure to screw down and torque the firing head.
An object of the invention is to provide an ejection seat firing mechanism which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to avoid primary cartridge-related failures.
Another object of the invention is to provide an ejection seat firing mechanism which is usable with facility and convenience and functions to avoid primary cartridge-related failures.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an ejection seat firing mechanism of simple structure which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to eliminate failure to insert the primary cartridge and to eliminate failure to screw down and torque the firing head.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an ejection seat firing mechanism which presents a visual and sensory indication that the primary cartridge is installed and the firing head is torqued, thereby eliminating primary cartridge-related failures.